marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maria Hill (Earth-11584)
History "You took a big risk, sir, trusting him. Frankly, I don't know if the risk was worth the reward, even if it did work out in the end." '''Maria Hill '''was born in Carson City, Nevada in the early 1980s. The daughter of a casino worker and a truck driver, Hill was raised in large part by her aunt and uncle, as her parents were often working to try and support her. After graduating from high school and just one semester of college, Hill joined the United States Air Force in 2000. There, inspired by pilots she had read about such as Carol Danvers and Monica Rambeau, Hill aspired to be a top fighter pilot within the service. She was one of the frontline pilots to serve during Operation Iraqi Freedom in 2003, alongside Lt. Col James Rhodes, whom she flew at least two combat missions with during the initial stages of the war. In 2004, Hill was recruited by SHIELD director Nick Fury to serve as a new SHIELD agent. She quickly rose up the ranks to become one of Fury's most trusted advisors, and by 2012 she was the commander of the Helicarrier, which acted as a de facto base of operations for SHIELD. In that same year, she was appointed to also oversee the Dark Energy Project in New Mexico, supervising Dr. Erik Selvig and working with SHIELD agent Clint Barton. She was also present when Loki and the Taskmaster arrived at the facility and stole the Tesseract. Hill prepped the Helicarrier for the arrival of the Avengers, beginning the early search for Loki and Taskmaster using facial recognition scans and data tracking algorithims. After launching the Helicarrier into the air and setting up Dr. Bruce Banner in his lab, Hill debriefed Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow on the situation involving Loki when he is found in Stuggart, Germany. After the operation to retrieve him, Hill is given another assignment to track down the three super villains that had been freed by Taskmaster during the distraction caused by Loki's capture (and the subsequent intervention by the Asgardian Thor, who thereafter joined with the Avengers group.) Hill maintained the Helicarrier throughout the Avengers stay, and was not seriously called into action until Taskmaster made his move, assaulting the ship directly and trying to crash land it. With automated piloting systems damaged, Hill took the helm personally and steered the Helicarrier over open water to avoid any potential damage to a civilian population, while also giving technical readouts to Tony Stark and Steve Rogers as they frantically tried to restart the turbines. When some of Taskmaster's men assaulted the bridge, led by Whiplash, Hill was helpful in taking them out and allowing Fury to kill the super villain himself. Hill later mourned the "passing" of Agent Phil Coulson (though he was later resurrected through as yet unknown means) while the Avengers traveled to New York to counter the invading Chitauri. Against the orders of the World Security Council, Hill attempted to abort the launch of a nuclear missile designed to take out New York and wipe out the Chitauri, only to fail. Thankfully, the missile strike was averted by Tony Stark steering the missile into the portal the Chitauri were coming through, destroying their mothership and eventually cutting the armada off from Earth. Hill later questioned the wisdom of allowing the Avengers to go their separate ways, but did not press Fury on the matter heavily, instead keeping a close tabs on many of them. The activities of one Thunderbolt Ross also came across her radar, as she lobbied for the members of his team of vigilantes, known as the Thunderbolts, to receive pardons for their crimes so as to eliminate Ross' leverage over them. She later recruited both Leila Davis and Donald Clendenon into SHIELD for their computer expertise (while they were still working with Stark Industries as well). Hill was summoned back to Washington from her exploits on the Helicarrier by director Nick Fury following his concerns with the imminent launch of Project Insight, a brainchild of World Security Council member Alexander Pierce. Hill arrived in DC just as Nick Fury was seemingly assassinated by the Winter Soldier. Unbeknownst to Black Widow and Captain America, who were working to uncover the exact truth of Insight, Fury had merely gone underground by faking his death, telling only Hill concerning his whereabouts. He also sent her to recruit Barbara Morse, the wife of SHIELD agent Clint Barton who herself was a retired SHIELD agent for backup. Hill and Morse rescued Widow, Cap, and Sam Wilson from the clutches of the HYDRA agents who had captured them, also capturing Jasper Sitwell as well and interrogating him. After finding out the extent of Insight's targeting list, Hill helped storm the Triskellion and provided backup to Wilson and Rogers as they inserted control chips into the Insight Helicarriers, destroying them. Hill later facilitated the roundup of HYDRA forces within SHIELD as well as within the United States government. Due to her familiarity with many of the members, Hill began coordinating efforts between SHIELD and the Avengers Organization, acting as a liaison between the two groups. She was present at the aftermath of the victory party when the AI Ultron revealed himself to the group and helped to try and protect Bruce Banner from going Hulk when under attack. Later, she coordinated with James Rhodes and the Pentagon to try and keep Ultron out of nuclear security codes, while also making contact with Nick Fury concerning a response measure. She was taken aback by Fury's decision to seek help from one of the creators of the original Ultron program, Johann Schmidt, aka the Red Skull. She voiced these concerns to Director Fury privately, but still aided in the Battle of Sokovia, even after being proven right by the Red Skull's eventual betrayal in the heat of battle. While she did disagree with Fury's decision, she was not supportive of the World Security Council's decision to relieve Fury of command and instead install former General Thunderbolt Ross as the new head of SHIELD. Following the signing of the Avengers Protocols, Hill became the liaison officer between SHIELD and the Fantastic Four, authorizing their activities as necessary. She authorized a mission by the team after their apprehension of the Mole Man to go undercover and learn more about the dictator of the rogue nation Latveria, known only as Doom. Accompanying them on the mission by posing as Johnny Storm's date, Maria Hill was wined and dined by Victor von Doom, learning that he was a former classmate of Fantastic Four leader Reed Richards. In the night, however, much of the Fantastic Four was replaced by Life Model Decoys who soon left Castle Doom to deal with a fake crisis, while the real ones were left imprisoned. Hill was not replaced, staying behind with Ben Grimm and Alicia Masters. Hill eventually discovered Doom's plans and exposed them, though when Grimm defended Doom (primarily because Doom had changed him back to his human form), she left with the other three members of the team, only to be captured again. She eventually was broken free of her trap and helped free the other members of the team, as the Fantastic Four eventually defeated Doctor Doom and stopped him from obtaining ultimate power via cosmic radiation. Following this, Hill was reassigned to SHIELD headquarters, but not before leaving Agent Frankie Raye behind to be the new liaison with the team. As part of her reassignment, Hill was ordered to oversee the final construction of the Sentient World Observation and Response Division within SHIELD (also known as SWORD), a plan initially constructed by Nick Fury but completed under Tony Stark to build a protection from invading alien forces. SWORD was first put into action against the Second Chitauri Invasion during the Infinity War, successfully repelling Thanos' armada. Hill remains in command of the division, also operating as the second-in-command of SHIELD under new director Phil Coulson. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline of Infinity War, Hill led SWORD in battle in a much longer, more protracted battle, causing their forces to be heavily damaged by the Chitauri invasion. Eventually, she along with most of her remaining forces, were killed by Thanos' Snap. Powers & Abilities * Expert Marskman: As a former Air Force Pilot and expert SHIELD agent, Maria Hill was considered one of the foremost marksmen within the agency. She was highly proficient in the use of weapons, most specifically her glock sidearm pistol. * Flight Training: Maria Hill flew several combat missions during the initial stages of Operation Iraqi Freedom. She flew at least two combat missions with Lt. Col James Rhodes before his transfer to civilian duty. * Martial Arts Skill: She possessed a black belt in at least two forms of Martial Arts, as evidenced by her battles with "Doombots" in the Castle Lair of Doctor Doom. Weaknesses Hill possesses no special powers or abilities to protect her from normal damage sustained by human beings. She is highly serious when it comes to carrying out her duties, almost to the point of stress. Film Details Maria Hill appears within the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Cobie Smulders. * The Avengers (2012) * Thunderbolts (2013) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Fantastic Four: Doomsday (2016) * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Avengers: Infinity (2019) * Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet (2019) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters Category:SHIELD members